


mAIne

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Maine is an AI, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>haha its not like I've been sitting with this finished for a month or two now or anything haha</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firing_maine_cannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firing_maine_cannon/gifts).



You don't know when the searing pain started. Don't know when the other voice had flooded into your skull. You do know when you started screaming though. That had happened once you heard him tell you everything was going to be ok. Your vision was blurry and you're not sure if its because of the blood in your eyes or because of the pain of an AI in your skull.

You do know when Locus had beaten you into a pulp, that he took off your helmet. He must have given you this thing. This painful memory that won't let go. This dead friend that told you you were fine, that it only took a while to adjust. They turned him into this, a copy. They must have made him specifically for you, you think. Just to mess with your head. You hate them for it, Wish a violent death upon them. You Agent Washington would only wish this on your worst enemy. 

You hear his voice in your skull. Maine's voice rings loud and brutal. Telling you its ok. His growls still make sense even after all these years. He would speak as well but the growls made more sense. Maine was dead, The Meta had taken him long ago and this cruel joke is nothing more than that, a cruel joke. You're not sure what Locus is doing or where he went. You agent Washington are screaming on the floor because your friend is dead and the memories are painful enough. This was cruel and was breaking you down. Nothing could hurt more than this you think. It hurts more than epsilon. The new AI running through you veins trying to help but the viruses it accompanied with are tearing you down. The fact that it's Maine only makes it worse, the apologetic growls only make it worse.

You agent Washington had another AI in your head. An AI created to sound like your dead friend. An AI created to break you down, and that's what it did


	2. mAIne Tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha its not like I've been sitting with this finished for a month or two now or anything haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, months ago someone asked for a chapter two, so here ya go

When you wake up, the dull pain in the back of your neck is still there. The dull thudding in your head reminding you of the pain that once was. Then you hear that growl in your head, that apologetic growl reminding you that this, this is what you've become. The memories start flooding in then. The AI must be trying to look at them, look through the fond memories of the two friends before Maine was this, before Maine was The Meta.

You try to at least ask him to dull the pain, if anything that would at least help you concentrate on taking him out before he could cause more damage. There's a growl in your head that tells you to stop what your doing, to not reach back there and find out the secrets its been keeping to itself. You Agent Washington don't care about it's feelings and would gladly let it rot when you threw it off the nearest cliff. Just the though of getting rid of it made you happy. The AI recoiled in your head and you had satisfaction over knowing you had made it upset.

You decide that throwing it off a cliff after you smashed it would be an appropriate response to this, thing. You reach behind you to grab the thing careening your body into spasms. As your hands reach your neural implants, a jolt of electricity shots through you as you make contact with your skin. Everything is covered in blood, but you do know one thing. Your neural implant is smashed to pieces, completely ruined. You know this thing isn't coming out without a fight now.

The AI appears in front of you. You hear him, IT growl out that it's sorry. The small image of your friend flashes and you can start to feel the blood trickle down your neck. You wipe the blood from your eyes the best you can. You try to stand up but the programming from your new AI friend is damaging your armor. The armor sparks and and it starts feeling heavy. The AI in your head seems to be taking it a lot worse than you. They are buzzing around your head in panicked growls. The AI tells you its trying to fix the damage its causing to your body. Your leg wont stop jolting and your pretty sure your arms is to. You can feel your heart beating, you usually can, but its worse this time. For the first time you can hear yourself blinking, just a small noise like little taps on a keyboard. You have never heard Maine so upset, it makes you wonder if you two weren't as good as friends as you thought you were. The little AI continues to rumble in your head.

You hate this small thing. It hasn't really done anything useful. It can't even stop your pain. It sits there completely useless. It has no value and has done nothing but make your life worse. It tells you it's trying, its trying it's best but nothing is working.

You hate it

**Author's Note:**

> I might just write a part two, who knows really.


End file.
